Newspaper Clippings
by KiyoMeow1305
Summary: Newspapers have a lot of uses. Such as confirming relationships. And other life-needing stuff that fangirls need.
1. Chapter 1

**Kiyo's Note: Ehehe. I'm taking a break from Play My Heart. Too many plots developing. Anyway, in this story, YOU GUYS CAN BE A PART OF IT! Just give me a topic to write on, your name, personality and looks. Then I'll PM you, if I choose your subject. This first one was given by Aquella, through Facebook. :) Thanks again, Aquella-chan!**

**Summary: Newspapers have a lot of uses. Such as confirming relationships. And other life-needing stuff that fangirls need.**

**Warnings: Mentioned Bl, Shounen-Ai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven. And probably never will.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>KazEndou Publications present...<em>

**"NEWSPAPER CLIPPINGS"**

_written by: _**_KiyoMeow1305_**

_**And a scary group of Otakus**_

* * *

><p>It was a fine Friday morning. The low hums of people talking, birds chirping, occasional laughter. Very peaceful.<p>

At least it was until..

"** ..THEHECKISTHIS?"**

Endou Mamoru just HAD to break it.

Gouenji Shuuya got up, stretching. He was rather irritated because it was such a good nap and Endou just had to wake him. Kidou Yuuto, who had been observing Gouenji sleep, snappped his head up.

"Something wrong, captain?"

"**-!**" Endou sputtered indignantly, waving a piece of paper in his hands. Gouenji read the name of the paper and said it aloud, "Raimon News Of this Week". He commented, "Why do you bother reading that? It's nothing but crap."

"I dunno. A few girls from the Writing Club gave it to me and said I might find something interesting. Oh, it's _interesting_, all right." He tossed the paper and huffed, blushing.

Kidou took the paper and read the page which Endou had done briefly before. Gouenji read from behind Kidou's shoulder.

* * *

><p>"<strong>THIS MONTH'S HOT COUPLE: ENDOU MAMORU AND KAZEMARU ICHIROUTA FROM 3A1<strong>

**The captain and co-captain of Inazuma Japan are this month's latest scandal! The hyper brunette has been acting quite the pervert around the tealnet as he gives a rather long stare at the tealnet's behind. **

**And Kazemaru is no saint himself. Sources say that he writes in his diary perverted stories about him and Endou.**

**Ah... the wonders of love.**

**Well, anyway, these two have it more than they reveal.**

**And a special source confirmed the relationship.**

"**Feh.. Those two are so into each other they kind of shut us out sometimes. But when I say they're into each other, They're really INTO each other. Hentai-ed people will know what I mean. Ushishishi~" Kogure Yuuya snickered while answering the questions asked by Aquella.**

**I guess it's confirmed.**

**Endou Mamoru,the soccer freak, and Kazemaru Ichirouta, the swiftest of the team, are an OFFICIAL COUPLE.**

**Ciao for now.**

**~A team of Otakus**

* * *

><p>"Wow... You're lucky Kazemaru didn't come to school today."<p>

"You got that righ-"

"_ENDOU MAMORU!_"

"... Shit."

A fuming Kazemaru was marching up to Endou, face red. He shoved the paper in Endou's face.

"WHO TOLD THEM ABOUT US?"

.

.

"Eto... You just told the whole school yourself."

And, true to Endou's words, the whole school was staring at them.

If it was possible, his face turned three shades darker.

"You are so getting punished tonight, Endou."

He quickly pecked Endou on the cheek and left, leaving his dignity behind.

"Oh well... No more secrets, I guess. Apart from pummeling Kogure to a pulp."

"But I wonder who these Otakus are?" Kidou mused.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE,BEHIND A RANDOM BUSH..<strong>

"Good work, Aquella! That article was just what we needed to confirm the relationship!"

"Hey, a Yaoi fangirl's got to do what a Yaoi fangirl's go to do."

"Now... Let's search for other victims, ne?"

"Hai."

* * *

><p><strong>BACK WITH THE TRIO<strong>

"Hey, did you hear something?" Gouenji looked around.

"Eh... No." Kidou replied.

"Hmm... Must be my imagination, then."

* * *

><p><em>Fangirls lurk everywhere. Checked under your bed lately, hm?<em>


	2. Honoo to kori  and  Neko mimi to kare no

**Kiyo's Note: So... I decided to take Sweet-Cool-Twins', HikariYuiFarah's and GenXRellik's subjects together! :D Hope you like it!**

**P.S. shef01animetizegoneM.I.A, Kazami Miyu and NekoKeira-chan, your subject will be shown in the next chapter. Please wait. Thanks. :)  
><strong>

**Main pairings in this chapter: Gazelle X Burn, Max X Handa  
><strong>

**Summary: Newspapers have a lot of uses. Such as confirming relationships. And other life-needing stuff that fangirls need.**

**Warnings: Mentioned Bl, Shounen-Ai**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

><p><strong>TITLE OF THIS CHAPTER:<strong>

_Honoo to kori_

and_  
><em>

_Neko mimi to kare no shoyū-sha_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Honoo to kori~<strong>_

"Hey, has anyone seen Gazelle?"

Midorikawa and Hiroto looked up from their mangas and simultaneously said "He was in his room last time we saw him. He was sulking over a piece of paper.". Then they resumed reading.

Burn sweatdropped. Did these two do _everything _together?

"Well, thanks anyway."

"Domo."

Burn sweatdropped again. They were too creepy.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Gazelle, I- Are you okay?" Burn stared at the unusual image of Gazelle.<p>

"... No."

Gazelle was sulking, holding a piece of paper with one hand and the other one was drawing circles on the floor. This was unusual for Gazelle.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Burn approached Gazelle, asking that question with a soft voice.

"... They know."

"Huh?" Burn froze.

"Look at this." He shoved the paper in Burn's face and resumed sulking. Burn took it without hesitation.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS WEEK'S NEWS: SUZUNO FUUSUKE AND NAGUMO HARUYA<strong>

**Ice and Fire don't get along.**

**Luckily, Suzuno and Nagumo get along. A little TOO well.**

**When interviewed, Kiyama Hiroto kept it short by saying, "That information is classified."**

**However, Midorikawa Ryuuji did the opposite.**

**"OMG! Those two? They're so in love~! They refuse to show it. But we always hear them in the room at night so it doesn't really matter. Doing what, you ask? Having sex, of cour-"**

**He was promptly shut up by Hiroto, dragged away while Fujisaki Mimiru just sweatdropped at the scene.**

**But our silver-haired sleuth decided to plant cameras in the room and record their daily activities.**

**Thanks to this white-eyed girl, we uncovered a lot.**

**So the relationship between these two is confirmed. THEY ARE DATING.**

**See ya!**

**-A team of Otakus**

* * *

><p>"... Gazelle?"<p>

"What?"

"Is it possible to die of shame?"

"If it was, I would be in a grave right now."

"I'm so gonna kill those two later. Do we have a blowtorch around here?"

"You're a blowtorch yourself, Burn."

"Why you-!"

* * *

><p>"Heh, they sound like an old couple."<p>

"True that."

* * *

><p><strong>END <strong>of _Honoo to kori_

* * *

><p><em>~Neko mimi to kare no shoyū-sha~<em>

Handa Shin'ichi and Matsuno 'Max' Kousuke were happily eating their lunch when all of a sudden...

"**KYAH! I FINALLY DID IT!**"

The brunette and the neko-hat wearing boy just stared at Max's sister, Matsuno Kiku.

"Um... What are you talking about, Kiku-san?" Handa asked politely. Kiku smiled wildly.

"THIS." She slapped a copy of the school's newspaper on the table, skipped away and left the two bewildered boys.

"Haa... Onee-chan's so weird."

"I noticed. Anyway, what's this?" Handa pointed a finger to the paper.

"Dunno. Knowing her, it's something weird..." Max picked the paper up, scanned it and blushed. "... I hate her."

"Are? What's wrong, Max?"

"... Read this." And he shoved the paper to Handa and continued blushing.

"?" He took the paper and read it.

* * *

><p><strong>"HOT NEWS: MATSUNO "MAX" KOUSUKE AND HANDA SHIN'ICHI from 3A2<br>**

**Ufufu... These two won't know what hit them.**

**Handa is known as an animal lover and who else but Max (the cat) to fill in the role as his lover?**

**"These two are damn adorable! I love them!" The elder sister of Max, Matsuno Kiku, squealed. "They're always together 24/7. Plus, they've made love too! I planted a surveillance system in there. Here are some videos!" **

**As the pink-haired teen shows Yui, our Kazemaru-loving headphone-wearing ace reporter, the videos, we decided to interview a friend of theirs named Otonashi Haruna.**

**"Max-kun and Handa-kun? Yes, I do think they're a perfect couple. Those two have a great romance. Why, just yesterday, I saw Max give handa a peck on the cheek!" Otonashi giggled as she recalls the memory.**

**This relationship should be termed as "The Cat and His Master."**

**Must we say more?**

**~ A crazy team of Otakus**

* * *

><p>"So this is why everyone kept shooting furtive glances at us during morning practice." Handa nodded, placed the paper on the table and stared at his now tomato-red partner.<p>

"Max?"

"D-Don't you find it e-embarrassing?"

Handa smirked. "Nope."

He got up and kissed Max full n the lips in front of the whole cafeteria.

* * *

><p>"AH! YAOI!'<p>

"Kiku, your nose is bleeding."

"I know, Yui, I know."

* * *

><p><em>"Fangirls are crazy. They were born that way."<em>


	3. Author's Note

Hi, Kiyo here.

First and foremost, I want to thank all you people out there who even bothered reading this lame attempt of a story. It really made me happy. :)

Second, you must have noticed I only did two chapters of this. Well, even though I got a lot of feedback, I (being the lazy idiot that I am) did not update AT ALL. I even posted new stories to keep my mind off this. O.e

Third, I apologize to those who sent in their requests. I'm sorry for not completing those requests. Believe me, I feel a truckload of guilt right now. :(

Fourth and most importantly, I AM STOPPING THIS STORY. Sorry, guys. :( I can only handle so much pressure. Gomen. *bows*

And with that..

* * *

><p><strong>NEWSPAPER CLIPPINGS COMES TO AN END<strong>.

* * *

><p>This story has been stopped at 7:30 p.m., Malaysian time, on 22nd November.<p> 


End file.
